


Hi, My Name is Richard and I'm Calling on Behalf of Gotham University

by InfinityIllusion



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College AU, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Police Officer, Dick just manages to go to college and finish his degree, He kinda drags Jason with him, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, all I know of canon I learned from fics, and the animated Teen Titans from the early 2000s, because this is basically, bring your gf's fandom to work day, but not really?, call center au, canon is not something I am familiar with, canon might get defenestrated a bit, for less than a chapter, i blame my friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Call center AU:Dick goes straight to Blüdhaven, becomes a cop, meets Jason and things are going well for awhile.Then they don't.So now Dick's at Gotham U, working on a degree in "ask me next week," and Jason's just kind of there.  Oh, and now he's working at the campus call center (thanks, Jason), all his coworkers are convinced Jason is his boyfriend (because he keeps waiting for him at the call center), and Dick just feels like he lost the script about a year ago.But he's smiling more and he's happier, so that's something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be a cute oneshot based off a prompt I saw somewhere because I was reading Jaydick fics and was like "well, I work at one of those, this could be fun" and then the backstory spawned.
> 
> Spj, I love you, you horrible enabler. I lay the mess that I made of canon at your feet, because I'm not even /in/ this fandom - except now I've started watching Young Justice so idek. Anyways, people may be OOC. Let me know if there's some bit that I can rewrite to make it better if that's the case.
> 
> So, long story short, this is now apparently a multi-chapter fic, that I'm hoping will be like five chapters long. I have no idea when I'm going to update next, because I'm currently in finals week and this is what I've been doing instead of studying fml. (Also, why are my titles so long right now??? Like, seriously.)
> 
> Self Beta'd.

* * *

Between stints in Jump City, under the guise of attending a different academy for prestigious youths, and a public falling out at a Wayne gala that had been the talk of the city for the month following it, no one is surprised to see Dick Grayson disappear into the depths of Blüdhaven, That’s where everyone goes, when they stay in Gotham, but they can’t leave her, either.  Although joining the police force was a twist to the normal ‘rebellious heir’ story. 

The media speculates on how it’s enough of a rebellion for Dick to have Bruce’s money to fall back upon, if he needs it, if he’s too soft to stay in the police academy, let alone the police force.

(They eat their words when Richard Grayson is the top of his class.  They slip in innuendo, and other salacious hints into their reports – Grayson has always been a beautiful child, and now he’s a man in Gotham’s sister city, whose crimes and corruption has always been worse.  He’s a star in waves of mold, decay, and corpses.  How can the media resist?

He disappears between one news story and the print of the next.)

He enters Blüdhaven’s Police Department not with a bang but a jeer.

“Hey, look, some dick by the name of Grayson’s the newbie.  Wouldn’t it be hilarious if it was Brucie Wayne’s airheaded son?”

Nick turns and laughs.  “Yeah, but didn’t that asshole graduate from our police academy?”

“And we know he didn’t get by on bribes and other favors, how, exactly?”

“Not everyone is you, Turner, dear” Nancy catcalls from around the corner.

“Shut up, you!  You’re the fucking reason I failed that cryptology test!”

“Aw, honey, you know I blush when you compliment me!” Nancy cackles back.

Nick laughs.  The bullpen is as it always is, and no newbie is going to wreck it, even on the off chance the greenhorn _is_ some well-off daddy’s boy from Gotham.

(Amy takes Richard “call me Dick!” under her wing and things start to shift in the BPD.  It starts with files that are suddenly fuller than they were left, the day before, slimmed down by judicious shredding and burning – who needs all that unnecessary information, anyways?

It starts with gangs being broken, with cops getting caught in ways that they hadn’t before.

It starts with a vigilante in blue and black, who starts making those decent citizens of Blüdhaven start to hope.)

* * *

The next two years are good.

Crime begins to drop in Blüdhaven.  The civilians begin to venture around with something more than an air of despair when returning to the city, from serving equally distressed, hard-pressed people, or a day’s work in Gotham that barely pays the rent.

(Turner is taken first, he’s never been subtle about his ties, and in the grand scheme of his boss, he is but a pawn 

Nick and Nancy will miss their daily banter, but it is not a big loss.  Turner would have been gone soon anyways.  Might as well let the newbie take the heat for removing one of Blockbuster’s cops.)

Nightwing is a vigilante and a hero.

He collects bruises like lucky pennies, explains away stiffness in arms and legs, tenderness in his abdomen and back as a series of unlucky accidents.  It’s not a lie – he really was unlucky to miss blocking a hit, or falling, or landing wrong.

There are stab wounds that need stitching, places he’s been impaled, and if one were to keep track of the number of head injuries he’s received, they’d be worried about the amount of brain damage that’s been inflicted upon him.

(Nancy is gone next, nearly a year after Grayson popped up in the BPD.

“No, I never did any of that!  You can’t prove anything!  I’m only a secretary, I don't know anything!”

Nick watches, and eyes the date.  It took Grayson ten months to integrate himself into the force well enough to find evidence of Nancy taking bribes, and giving favors – over ten _year_ s’ worth of reputation and corruption downed in a fraction of the time.  Evidence of shredded papers that could have prevented the death of other cops, of the Commissioner’s niece, and that’s enough for him to let her go.

A part of Nick wonders if he’ll outlast the purge.)

Slowly, Blüdhaven is invaded by some of Gotham’s villains.  It’s only fitting after she takes one of their vigilantes.

Black Mask is losing his territory to a new player, who runs around under an old moniker of the Joker’s and seems just as prone to violence as the clown. 

(It’s a comparison the man would hate – hates like he does anything connected to that _clown_ , although he should have seen it coming given whose old moniker he took up, but the boost it gives his reputation is undeniable, especially in the beginning.  No one wants a second Joker running around and as much as the criminals test him, they flee from him, too.)

Black Mask runs to Blüdhaven.  Red Hood follows.

Nightwing spends night after night watching over his shoulder as someone stalks him in the shadows of his city…and then they approach.

“Hey, Dickie bird, I think I’ve got a rat you’ll want to take down,” he says, perched on a roof like he was still Robin.

“… _Jason?_ ” Nightwing gapes.

“The one and only, Dickface.  Although I hear I’ve got a replacement for the old mantle back in Gotham.”

“ _Jason…Jason_ how long have you been back?  Does Bruce --?”

“Oh, B knows alright, and the Replacement, too” and maybe it’s sad, but it’s that bitterness that finally gets to Dick, convinces him that maybe this isn’t a dream.  Because while there’s much of that tone that is new, there are threads that Dick has felt – back when he learned that there was a new Robin, back when he was trying to find his own identity in the vigilante world.

“O-okay,” Nightwing takes a breath and pushes Dick Grayson back.  He can do this as Nightwing, has to do this as Nightwing, because freaking out right now won’t do anyone any good, if Jason’s decided to seek him out with a purpose.  There’s a time, and a place, and Batman has trained him to know that neither of those is in the field. “You said you had a rat to take down?”

Nightwing is pretty sure that Jason is smirking beneath the hood.  “Yeah, a pretty big one.”

“Alright, who?”

“Black Mask.”

“ _Really?_   Wait, does this have anything to do with the shift in the drug market back in Gotham?”

“Yup, got it in one.  Gotta take out the competition if I’m going to decrease crime through control of the drug market.”

Nightwing – no, he can’t really do this as Nightwing, no matter his costume – “Did you seriously become a _drug lord_?”

Jason’s shoulders stiffen, but he stays.  “Yeah, and?  What’re you gonna do, Blue bird?  It’s already working – not that B would tell you that, but I’ve got the numbers and if you bothered to take a look at the stats in the ‘Cave, you’d see it, too.”

Dick remains silent for a minute, and Jason tenses further, ready to leave.

“Look, I’m not sure I agree with your methods – _especially since last I heard Red Hood was shooting everyone_ – but yeah, I’ll help you put Black Mask away, if you’re not gonna kill him.”

“Pfft.  I’m not looking for _another_ lecture, thanks.  I’ll text you the address and time.”

(Dick turns in early, spends the night thinking and sipping beer and wishing Bruce had told him anything, anything at all about Jason being back.

He spends the majority of the next two weeks trying to reconcile the Jason he knew with what he’s seen of this one – what he’s heard about this one.  This one who attacked Tim and goaded Batman, leading him on a merry chase.  Had nearly killed the Joker with a bomb – which shouldn’t surprise Dick, because irony was something Jason has always loved – and had taken over the majority of the drug trade in Gotham, to the point of forcing Black Mask _out_ of Gotham.

Was trying to partner with a vigilante to remove that villain, and likely to also expand his empire.

But the numbers weren’t lying, unless Jason managed to hack the computer, get around Babs’ and Tim’s and Bruce’s preventative measures.

Amy asks him repeatedly if he’s okay.  He’s off his game, head lost in the clouds, and he bullshits something about a family issue that’s come up, or something with his friends – he doesn’t even remember exactly what he told her, he’s that lost in his head, beyond that whatever it is was something in his personal life.)

A temporary alliance, a takedown that’s executed as flawlessly as anything happens in the field, and suddenly Red Hood is not only a major drug lord, ready to move into the space vacated by Blockbuster not two months ago, but also, after a few more team-ups, a vigilante – in a way that suits Blüdhaven far better than the first apprentice to Gotham’s Bat.

The criminals aren’t quite sure if they should rejoice in the representation, or if they should cower and pray their actions are small enough not to register to this new predator, who doesn’t bother to sheath his claws. 

It’s a balance, and one more precarious than the ordinary citizen knows.

(There’s an idiom about burning the candle at both ends.  Richard – Dick – Nightwing – Grayson takes it a step further and lights a firecracker.

Beneath the hood, Jason Todd frowns and slips past Dick’s apartment window, taking in the exhausted vigilante-cop lying in a messier than ever bed, with bloodstained sheets and parts of the first aid kit strewn about the room.) 

It ends in a mess.

It ends because too much change, too fast, is unacceptable to humans – it presents a target, and there is nothing that doesn’t better represent the changes in Blüdhaven, in the crumbling ruins of Blockbuster’s force, than Richard Grayson.

There is no better cop, there is no cop who has done more in those two years.  There is no better symbol to target.

Grayson must be removed.

The discharge is swift, is sudden, could have been seen coming from the beginning – sometimes success breeds resentment, sometimes it just puts a bigger target on your back.

“Richard,” the Commissioner says, “you’re a good cop, one of our best.  But the kind of change you want to have happen here…it’s too much, Grayson.  It’s too much, too fast, and it’s getting people killed.

“I’m sorry, I’m going to have to ask you to turn in your gun and you badge.”

(It says something about Blüdhaven that the gun is more important than the badge.  It’s not because guns are hard to come by in the ‘Haven.  Most people have at least one in their homes.  But, as a result, it’s a symbol of belonging and Richard Grayson, for all that he’s done for Blüdhaven and her residents, is not one of them.)

Richard Grayson turns in the badge, turns in the gun, and walks out the door without looking back.

(Amy, his partner, looks after him with concern etched on her brow.  Nick looks after him with a profound sense of relief, along with most of the rest of those in the bullpen.

Jason Todd, who’s been watching the BPD entrance from a street corner, remains expressionless as he finishes his cigarette.)

Blüdhaven keeps her dual vigilante protection, Gotham’s prodigal son returns with a chip on his shoulder, a hole in his heart, and a veil on his enthusiasm.

Dick Grayson enters Gotham U with a footnote in the newspaper and vague speculation as to whether this return to Gotham indicated reconciliation between Bruce Wayne’s first ward and the billionaire himself.

He rents an apartment off campus, nearer to Blüdhaven than one might expect, even of a man who had spent the last few years there.  It’s small, nothing like Dick might have if he was taking advantage of Bruce’s money, and something in Jason’s chest mourns the quite despair that’s settled around the first Robin. 

“Hey, Dickiebird, you planning on splitting time between Gotham and the ‘Haven then?”

Dick shrugs, but sighs, “No, Gotham is Batman’s and Robin’s.  I’ll keep Blüdhaven until I’m no longer needed…”

_Again_.

“Damn, Dickhead, that Commissioner did a number on you.  I know you like your ego boosted, but not everything is about you.”

“Shut up, Jason.  I just.  I.  Did I really push too fast?  It’s not like Blüdhaven was cleaning up faster than Gotham – people were slowly coming out to enjoy parts of the city, not just hiding away and hoping to make it through the night without a major disturbance from one of the gangs or…Blockbuster” he looks up at the other man, from his spot on the couch.

“Did I try to make Blüdhaven into something she’s not?  Crime was going down, better people were entering the force, people were _smiling_ and not just rushing around like – like mice or something.  You had things under control and running more smoothly than…Blockbuster had and it was going _well_.” 

Now Jason sighs.  “Shit happens, Dick. You know that, I know that.  Hell, even _Bruce_ knows that…

“C’mon.  Let’s check out some of those job postings on campus for you now that you’re pulling your own weight on a student budget – get you the ‘full college experience’ and all that jazz.”

“Fuck you, Jay.  It’s not like I didn’t have savings and shit.”

“And you can’t spend your entire life living solely on cereal and Alfred’s meals when he stops by every few months,” Jason replies, rolling his eyes.  “Honestly, Big Bird, you’d think you were still 12 with the way you eat.”

“Ugh, shut up and let’s go.” Dick grabs his wallet and heads for the door.

Jason mutters, “drama queen,” before swinging himself inside the apartment, closing the window, and following his predecessor out of the apartment and down to their bikes.

About an hour later and they’re standing at the head of the campus’s main street, packed with students signing up for clubs, sports, and jobs.

“Well. This is…busy.” Jason states, fingers itching for a cigarette with the number of overly excited college students bustling between each table.  It’s better than getting ready to punch some of them for edging into his personal space with all their enthusiasm.

“Yeah…” Dick, rather than looking distracted, seems a little pale and overwhelmed, and considering he’s the friendliest and most likely to enjoy crowds of the Batclan (alongside Stephanie – they’re currently tied), that’s saying something about the teeming mass of people before them.

“Alright, let’s check out this one…” He drags Dick over to one of the less busy tables.

“Alright, kid, so, give us your schpeal.”

The kid blinks up from their phone.  “I’m sorry?”

“Aren’t you supposed to try and convince us about whatever you’re promoting?”

The kid shrugs.  “I mean.  I don’t want this job – I’m pretty sure no one actually wants this job.  We call alumni and ask for donations.  Sometimes we get really cool people, sometimes we get bitched out and/or accused for some really crazy stuff.

“On the other hand, we don’t really have to do that much stuff.  Press a few buttons, have the balls or the equivalent to ask for money even when they tell you ‘no’ a couple of times, and be persuasive.”

Jason looks at Dick.  “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Did that sell you on this job?”  Jason raises an eyebrow him.

Instead, Dick address the kid – okay, the teen.  Twenty-something?  Whatever.

“You’re pretty honest about the pros and cons.”

“Yeah, well, the manager ain’t here to make me want to pretty up my words.  Plus, she knows it’s not for everyone, and honestly we need quality over quantity.  Too many people only show up for a couple of days and then split, which makes shifts and making certain goals hell.”

“Mm.  That sucks.”

“Don’t worry, kid.” The kid just rolls their eyes.  “Dickiebird here is a miracle worker.  You could almost call him a boy wonder, when it comes to dealing with people and charming their pants off.”

“ _Seriously_ , Jay?”

Jason just grins.  Good to give back some of the exasperation and incredulity over the puns he’s had to endure through the years.  “Give him the info for the job, and I’ll make sure he fills it out.”

“Alright,” the kid shrugs.  “Here’s the paperwork.  We need it in by next Friday, if you want to be hired this quarter.  You’ll get an email within a few weeks if you’ve been accepted to be interviewed.”

“Great.” Jason grabs the papers.  “Thanks for the info.”

“Uh…?”  Dick rolls his eyes, and smiles at the kid.  “Nice to meet you, and thanks for run down on the job.  It can’t be any easier trying to sell it to the students, even if you’re technically working to make their lives better.”

“Eh, it is what it is.  And that’s mostly it pays the bills and lets me do math problems in relative peace.  Fill out the application if you think you’ll stick with it, otherwise it’s honestly not worth it.”

There’s something about that tone that makes Dick think that the job is not unlike the thankless task of cleaning up the BPD, of being a vigilante where crime is justice and slowly making a difference.

He says, “I’ll fill it out.”

The kid looks up.  “Alright.  See you around if you make it past the interview.” 

Dick smiles.  “Sounds good” and allows Jason to herd him to the next table.

You’re not supposed to go with the first thing that crosses your path unless you’re desperate.  Not unless the opportunity is good, or there’s something in your gut telling you to take the risk.  It’s business, and looking at all the options is necessary.

Dick might be able to convince himself that he’s looked over all the options, all the papers they gathered today, but he can’t quite convince himself that he’s not, quite, desperate.

He loves being in the spotlight, but he’s been there too much recently, at least among those he works with – worked with.  And his ego gets enough of a boost from his stints as Nightwing.

Maybe it’s time to figure out what it’s like to be Dick Grayson once again.  Not the cop, not the son, not the performer, but the man.

He submits the forms.

Jason is ridiculously pleased, and Dick just rolls his eyes.

“Why are you still here, anyways?  Don’t you have that whole criminal empire thing going here?  People to order around?  Stuff to sell?  Things to buy?”

Jason huffs.  “See what I get for being worried about you, Dickhead.  Asked why I’m still here and then accused of criminal enterprise.”

“Jay,” Dick stares at the younger man. “You basically _are_ Gotham’s crime.  Apart from any small timers, or upstarts, or what remains of Black Mask’s operation, which is tiny now, after he tried to flee to Blüdhaven and we dealt with him.”

"Semantics.”

“Sure.  Does that mean you’re going to get your English Lit major while we’re here?”

Jason splutters. “What?”

Dick grins. “Oh, yeah, you’ve read enough of the novels that they’re going to ask you to read that you probably don’t need to reread them, so it’s not like it’ll take away time from patrol.  And, yeah, you’ll have papers and shit but it’s not like you can’t write pretty amazing stuff and outline things in your head, which I’m pretty sure is how things went for you in like freshman year of high school.  Which.  Obviously college is a little bit different, but the point stands.”

“And what does me being here have to do with that?”

“C’mon.  It’ll be fun!”

Jason rolls his eyes, but that’s more of the Dick Grayson he knows than the one that’s been haunting this shitty apartment, so he, gracefully, grumbles, “I’ll take a class or two, fine.”

“Awesome!”

Jason enrolls in classes later that night, a hasty decision that leaves him taking two classes and a part-time student of Gotham U.

(To leave him enough time to manage the criminal paperwork, as Dick reasons.  Jason can’t quite argue with that logic, as being _the_ drug lord in Gotham creates an inordinate amount of paper work.  Especially given that he doesn’t trust electronics within Dick’s (or especially Tim’s) reach to not get hacked.)

* * *

Comments, kudos, and concrit welcome.

~Fins

 


End file.
